Can I Be Your Prince Rewritten
by LucianKnight
Summary: Rewritten of Can I Be Your Prince. OC x OC. Instead of falling in love with one of the six princes, Lucian falls in love with her "big brother" Aiden. But her love for Aiden won't be easy when six men are trying to win her heart, too.
1. Chapter 1

**~…X…~**

_Lucian never thought that her normal life of living as a commoner would end at her eighteen New Year in Charles Kingdom. Being told that she is a long lost Princess of Aracelis was too much for her too take that she ended up running away from the kind old man, who called himself Gaius and that he serves the king._

_Lucian was able to outrun the men in black suit, but sadly outrunning them soon came to an end when she bumped into a man as she was turning to a corner towards her little apartment. "Ah! I'm sorry!" She bowed down and stepped off to the side. However, she was suddenly pulled back, a bit too forceful. "Ah!_

"_Now, where do you think you're going, little princess?" The man asked with a smirk on his face._

"_!" Lucian gasped, turning her head back over her shoulder. She was so in a hurry that she didn't even look at the man that she bump into. She lifted her head up and saw two piercing blue eyes gazing down at her. For a moment, she forgot to breathe as she stared back at the young man, who seems to be in her early twenties._

_She had to admit, this man is handsome. It's rare to find a man with a natural beauty. She couldn't help but gape at the man. His medium raven, layered, hair swayed in the cold wind that passed by them, his bangs covering his eyes a bit but they were still easy to be seen. _

"_Please don't look at me like that." The young man said. "And close your mouth or else a fly might fly in." He laughed._

"_!" Lucian blinked and quickly closed her mouth. "Wait…" She suddenly remembered something that the man said to her moments ago. She looked back at him and her eyes grew slightly. "You…called me princess…"_

"_Well, you are one." The man said. "Look, princess, I don't have all night to play hide and seek with you, so you're coming with me." His cheerful expression suddenly changed into a serious one. He stepped closer to Lucian, "Don't even think about escaping from me. I know where you live, little sis." He smiled, but it wasn't a happy one, it was a warning smile._

"_You called me sis!" Lucian shouted, trying to pull her hand out of the man's hand. "I don't know you and I never had a brother! Let me go!"_

"_The more you pull, the more you'll only hurt yourself, Lucian." The young man watched Lucian struggle to free herself from his clutch. "Please don't make this any harder for me."_

"_I will call the police!"_

"_That'll make things easier for me." The young man smiled. "They'll believe me more than you."_

_Lucian glared at the young man. Who cares about his looks. He's annoying to Lucian's eyes. "I don't even know you or that old man!"_

"_It's Aiden."_

_This made Lucian stop from struggling away from the man who calls himself Aiden. "What…?"_

"_You said that you don't know me, so I told you my name." Aiden said. "Come on, Lucian. I'm really busy, I don't have time to play around. Dad is going to lose his mind if you and I don't return home tonight. Please, just come with me. You might not believe Gaius, but maybe you can believe your own father."_

"…_." Lucian bit her lips. She doesn't remember her parents but she does wants to know who they are. The caretaker where she used to live told her that her parents are amazing people when she asked if she knew her parents._

"_Don't you want to know who your parents are?" Aiden asked, and he loosened his grip on Lucian. "If you do, then come with."_

"…_.I'm so confused…" Lucian mumbled. "I-I don't know…" She lowered her hand down and raised her eyes up to Aiden. "Can I trust you? Is the King of Aracelis really my father?"_

"_Yes." Aiden said without any hesitation. He wouldn't have to lie to Lucian, because there's no point. "Come on, the sooner we leave this place, the sooner we can get home."_

**~…X…~**

What happened that night completely changed Lucian's normal life. One month have passed since that event, and Lucian still isn't used to living in the Caelum Palace. She had gotten used to being together with Aiden and King Noctis.

During her first month in the Palace, she had spent most of her time with her father telling her life, what she did, where she'd lived, and how she got to Charles Kingdom. She also spend a lot of time in her room, looking at old photos from her childhood days. Pictures of her with her family and with six young male children that her father told her are her childhood friends. But what surprised her the most is that her childhood friends are six princes.

She'd seen them in television, but to forget about them as being her friends was a slap in the face for her. Any girls would dream of being friends with six handsome princes, except for Lucian. Her memories of the past as a princess were only a few. It was thanks to the albums that she remembered some, and if it weren't for them she would never even remember any of the princes or her father and mother.

"This is back when I was four…" Lucian said to no one as she stared at the photo in front of her. She was in her room looking at more photos of the past. She had nothing else to do today. King Noctis was out in a meeting and won't be coming back until tonight, and Aiden is somewhere in the Palace doing God knows what.

Lucian pulled out the photo of her sitting on her mother's lap in the garden out of the photo album. She smiled, remembering her mother, Queen Aria. She was the spitting image of her mother and the only things that's different from her mother is her eyes. She got her eye color from her father, a deep green color, like the color of an emerald. King Noctis told her that her mother died a year after she was kidnapped. She was only six at that time and still living in the orphanage located up north of Sanct Sybil. She doesn't have a lot of memories of the night she was taken from her family.

"I wish….that you were still here, mother." Lucian softly whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

As she stared at the photo in her hand someone knocked on the door. "Come in." She said, not taking her eyes off the photo.

The door opened and Aiden stepped inside. He was dressed in casual clothing: a black leather jacket, underneath the jacket was a white shirt, a black jeans, a pair of black military boots, and a silver dog tag necklace hanging down his neck.

"Looking at some more photos?" Aiden asked, his eyes staring at Lucian's teary eyes. He sat down on the bed next to her and peered in what she was holding.

Aiden is her "older brother" and she enjoys being with him. One month and he made her feel so welcomed in the Palace. King Noctis adopted Aiden after his parents died when he was a baby. For the first two weeks she was always with Aiden, not wanting to leave without him by her side.

As for Aiden, he treats her the same way he treated her back when she was a child. He loves her more than what she can imagine, but he can't show that love yet.

"Mother….did she regret anything before she died?" Lucian asked.

"…" Aiden stayed silent for a moment before opening his mouth. "Mom did regret one thing." Before continuing, he pulled Lucian close to his body and placed her in the middle of his legs, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on top of her head.

"What is it?" Lucian asked. She had gotten used to Aiden doing this to her whenever she feels down.

"It's not being able to see you." Aiden replied. "Ever since the day we lost you, mom never stop thinking of you."

"….." Lucian closed her eyes and the tears that threatened to fall moments ago were now falling down her face.

"But at least you're here now." Aiden smiled a little. "I'm sure she's happy up there now that you're back with me and dad. That was the last thing she told dad before passing away, that she wanted you back home as soon as possible." He started rubbing Lucian's shoulder, hoping that this little kindness would help her ease the pain inside.

Lucian turned her body around to Aiden and buried her face on his chest. "I miss her…" Her voice was muffled as she say this. Even if she doesn't have a lot of memories of her mother, she still misses her. She knows that her mother is a wonderful lady, and if she could have anything in the world she would want her mother back.

Aiden's eyelids fell halfway as he stared down at Lucian. "….I miss her, too." He whispered as memories of him with his mother came flooding in his head. Even he wants his mother back. She was too young to pass away and it wasn't fair for him and his dad. They may not be his biological parents, but to him, they are his one and only real parents in the world.

"Come on, let's go take a little nap before we leave for Nobel Michel." Aiden said and he laid down on the bed with Lucian on top of him, still holding her on his arms.

Hearing those two words, Lucian lifted her teary face. "Wh…what?" She lifted her left hand up to her face and wiped her tears.

"We're going to Nobel Michel. Dad is already heading there. He said that there's a meeting he needs to attend to with Mike and the six princes…your friends."

"The…six princes…" Lucian blinked, thinking of how they would respond to her once they see her. She was told by her dad and Aiden that the six princes and mostly the world, thinks that she's dead so it'll be a big surprise for them. "Wait. Why do we have to go?" She asked.

If King Noctis is only going to have a meeting with them, then there's no point of her going.

It's not that she doesn't want to go, she just don't see the reason why needs to. It'll be awkward for her once she meets the six princes again. Thirteen years of not seeing one another and having to think that their friend is dead would definitely make things hard for her. It's not like she can just walk up to them and greet them like her kidnapping never happened.

"Dad wants you to meet them." Aiden responded.

"Oh. I see."

"You can't say no. The princes will find out soon enough that you're back and alive, so the sooner they see you, the better for everyone."

'"But the world doesn't know that I'm alive."

"That will come soon." Aiden placed his right hand on top of Lucian's head and pushed her head down. "Now go to sleep."

Lucian turned her head to the side and sighed. "But I'm not sleepy."

"I'd rather you go to sleep than let you cry all day." Aiden said. "If you go to sleep, I'll buy you ice cream. You're favorite one, too."

Lucian immediately smiled and looked at Aiden. "I get to choose how many scoops I want."

"Fine. But don't blame me when you get fat." Aiden said in a serious tone but that soon changed into a fit of laughter. "Ahahaha!"

"Hey! I'm not gonna get fat!" Lucian frowned in a playful way and smacked Aiden on the chest.

"You sure love ice cream a lot." Aiden rolled his eyes as he placed the white blanket over him and Lucian.

"Of course I do! Ice cream makes people happy!" Lucian smiled and rolls off to the side. "I eat it all the time when I get sad."

"Yeah, you'll die at an early age if you keep eating them." Aiden said under his breath.

"I heard that."

"I meant for you to hear what I said."

"I hate you." Lucian mumbled and turned her body away from Aiden. Though she couldn't help stop the tiny smile forming in her lips. She knows that Aiden is just joking around and that she was too. She's not stupid to eat ice cream all the time. She knows the consequence of eating too much of it.

"Aww. The little princess don't mean that, do you?" Aiden's lips twitched upward as he moves closer to Lucian. "That wounds my little heart." He then started poking Lucian on the cheek. "Come on, tell me you don't mean what you said."

"No, I hate you." Lucian bit her lips, trying not to laugh.

"Really?" Aiden raised his eyebrows. "Then I guess I'll just have to get the princess' love back. Big brother will be lonely without his little sister." He wrapped his arm around Lucian's waist while his leg went over hers. He leaned closer and whispered to her ear. "How about I buy the princess her favorite chocolate, too?" He said seductively. "I'll buy as much as you want."

Lucian quickly turned her head back over her shoulder. "Deal."

Aiden looked at her for a few seconds before pulling his face back. "Sheesh. You'll forgive anyone when it comes to food." He let go of Lucian and laid onto his back.

"No." Lucian shook her head. "I'll only do that to you and father. Anyone else…no. And the way you said 'How about I buy the princess her favorite chocolate, too?' is really just…ugh. Don't do that. That creeped me out."

Aiden smiled and looked at Lucian from the corner of his eye. "But you loved it."

"Hell no."

"Language, young lady."

"Let's just go to sleep." Lucian threw her arms around Aiden and snuggled to him. "You better buy me my ice cream and chocolate later." She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth coming from Aiden.

Aiden lets out a loud sigh and looked down at Lucian. "….What to do…you'll get fat…"

"I'm still awake." Lucian said in between her teeth as her right arms went down to Aiden's stomach and suddenly pinched him.

"Ow!"

"That's what you get."

"Sorry."

"You're forgiven."

"…Love you."

"Love you, too, idiot."

Aiden smiled and ruffled Lucian's silver-white hair with his large hand. She may not know the real meaning of his words yet, but she will…someday.

**~…X…~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~...X...~**

During the ride towards Nobel Michel, Lucian had been quiet. At the airport in Aracelis she was really talkative and just full of energy. Maybe it was the chocolate and ice cream that Aiden gave her before leaving their country that made her hyper. But now, she's so quiet and she hadn't say a word since entering the country.

Finally having enough of her silence, Aiden turns his cellphone off and looks at Lucian, who was sitting across from him with her gaze glued to the sky. "Why'd you become all silent?" He ask. If it something he can do for her then he will do it. "Something on your mind?"

"It feels weird…you know, being here again. Now I'm going to meet the six princes that used to be my childhood friends. It makes me think of how they'll react when they see me." Lucian's eyes slowly moves away from the sky and towards Aiden's sapphire ones. "To think that my normal life as a commoner would end so fast."

"…" Aiden said nothing as he pulls out a bag of sweets from the black bag lying next to him. "So what, are you feeling sad that once you meet the princes your life would completely change and back to being the princess that the people know thirteen years ago?"

"…Kind off." Lucian shrugs her shoulders and looks back to the window. "I've gotten used to living as a commoner now that I enjoy being one."

"Well, no one told you that you need to change." Aiden casually pulls out a piece of chocolate out of the bag of sweets and tosses it to Lucian, hitting her forehead.

"Ow." She frowns and looks at Aiden as she rubs her forehead. "What was that for?" She ask but picks up the chocolate on lap anyway, eating it in the end.

"Don't think of the little stuff, idiot." Aiden said. "Worry about the big things, worrying about the little things is my job. And I told you this before, even if things does change I'll be there with you. I'll always be, got it."

This got Lucian to smile. Everything Aiden says makes her smile. "Thank you."

"Now stop being all quiet, it's making me feel weird and all." Aiden began to throws candies one after another at Lucian.

"Ow! Hey! Stop that!"

"Nah, not until you start talking."

"I am talking! Hey-oh! Milk chocolate!" Lucian quickly picks up the piece of chocolate from her chest.

"…" Aiden blinks and looks away. Even though he's comfortable with Lucian being close to him, just seeing that little act of her made his heart skip a beat. Maybe he's not that use to being with her after all. To think that her little movement of grabbing that chocolate on her chest would make him blush. He's really gone down fast.

Imagine Lucian being covered in chocolate syrup and whip cream with an erotic face. That'll get Aiden to lose his mind. In fact he was actually thinking of that right now. The tightening of his pants wasn't helping to calm himself down.

_Shit!_ Aiden grits his teeth. He can't see his face but he knows that the red tinge on his cheeks got darker. He lowers his head down and covers the area that had formed a tiny tent with his right hand. He looks back up to Lucian and sees her enjoying the sweets around her.

"Hm?" Lucian blinks and raises her head up and when she was about to look at Aiden she saw the castle of Nobel Michel a few yards away from them. "Oh, hey! We're here, Aiden!" She points her finger at the castle and pushes the button down for the window glass. "Wow, it's bigger when you're seeing the real thing."

She puts her head out of the car but the moment Aiden saw her do this, he yanks her back inside the car. "Idiot, don't do that! It's not safe for you to stick your head out!"

"Sorry." Lucian smiles apologetically as she rubs the back of her head.

"Just eat your chocolate."

"I am."

**~…X…~**

Upon getting inside the castle, the two were greeted by Zain. The moment Zain saw Lucian walking up the steps and talking with Aiden beside her, Zain's heart tighten with joy. Finally, the young princess of Aracelis has returned.

Zain couldn't help but smile. He knows Lucian since the day she was born. He took care of her too when she visited Nobel Michel. She wasn't a trouble maker when she's with him. She always listens to him. But he wonders if she was still the same little girl he knew back then.

"Welcome, Princess Lucian." Zain greets the two. "It's nice to see you again, Princess Lucian as well as you Aiden."

"You must be Zain, the butler of Grandpa Mike. It's nice to meet you." Lucian smiles and shakes Zain's hand rather enthusiastically. "If I do remember, you used to take care of me when Aiden was busy with his butler training. Thank you for that."

"Ah, I'm surprised that you still remember. I heard that you don't remember much of your princess life."

"I remember some thanks to the photo albums that father kept in the palace."

"I see. That's very wonderful. Well then, let me lead you to the resting room. His Majesty, King Noctis asked me to be with you and Aiden until the meeting is over."

"That's great." Aiden said and he pats Zain's shoulder. "Look after Lucian for a bit. I need to use the restroom. I'm still using the same room in this castle, right?"

"Yes." Zain nods his head.

"Thanks, oh, and one more thing." Aiden leans his head close to Zain. "Don't let any of the princes see Lucian while I'm not with her. I don't want them to go crazy."

"Don't worry, I'll keep Princess Lucian safe."

"Lucian." Aiden said and he turns back to Lucian. "I'll be gone for a bit, but don't worry, Zain here will look after you. Behave yourself."

"Okay." Lucian nods her head and looks back at Zain. "I won't cause any problem for you."

"I'll see you later, kay." Aiden pulls Lucian and kisses her forehead. "If any of the princes charges at you, do what I told you to do and don't hesitate. Kick them in their balls."

"Okay." Lucian nods her head. "I'll kick them."

Even though they were whispering it was still loud enough for Zain to hear the two. Well, now he knows that the little princess he knew back then is different now. She got some balls to kick.

"That's my girl." Aiden smiles and ruffles Lucian's hair. "I'll be back!" He runs down the corridor towards his room. He needed to take care of something important. And that happens to be the tightness in his pants.

"Shall we get going, Princess Lucian?" Zain said.

"Just call me Lucian." Lucian smiles softly.

"But-"

"I feel that if you call me with my title that you're putting some distance between us. So call me Lucian, please."

"As you wish." Zain smiles and bows his head.

"Hehe~ you're funny."

In the meeting room in the castle, the six princes could only stare at King Noctis talking to Nobel Michel. This was supposed to be a meeting but when King Noctis showed up a couple of hours ago, their meeting turned into a friendly talk between the king and Nobel Michel about the past that happens to involve Lucian.

What made them confuse more is that King Noctis was smiling when talking about Lucian. The last time they heard of any conversation that's related to Lucian, King Noctis would always frown and leave the conversation.

Now he's all happy and seems to act like his old self before Lucian got kidnapped. All bubbly and all.

This is weird.

That's what most of them were thinking but none dared to say it out loud in front of the king.

Hearing about Lucian again only made Roberto lose his bubbly attitude. Talking about Lucian was not something he wants to do. It pains him to remember his childhood friend that was

Well, that's what everyone is thinking.

The same goes for Wilfred. If his cold expression could turn even colder, it was this moment. Claude's cold expression is laughable compare to Wilfred's expression. Every time he hears someone say Lucian he feels like cold water is splash at him. He thinks that it was just right for him to deserve this horrible feelings because it was his fault that Lucian got kidnap. If only he stayed with her that night.

Prince Joshua tried to ignore the conversation as best as he could. He didn't look at anyone in the room, he only stared at the paper in front of him. It was hard to read his expression, but that's what he wanted. He didn't want anyone to read him. The loss of his childhood friend hurts him even now but there's nothing he can do about Lucian. Reality is, she's never coming back. But it's not like he lost all his hope of ever seeing her again.

Maybe, just maybe a miracle might happen and Prince Joshua would one day see Lucian again before he dies. Apparently that miracle is about to happen in one hour.

Oh, how miracle can truly happen.

Prince Keith sat in his chair like a statue with his arms cross over his chest. There is no time to grief about the past. That's one thing he learned during his childhood life. You can't change the past. All you can do is look ahead and hope for the best.

Prince Glenn was the gloomiest out of the group. Anything that's related to Lucian he gets very depress. He's only eighteen and he knows that he needs to act like an adult. But a part of him wants to wail and scream for Lucian. He doesn't mind if he has to act like a little brat just to see his best friend, or at least know that she's alive and doing well.

Prince Edward could only look at the five princes. He was the same as the five but he was more worried about them. Ever since Lucian's kidnap, the six of them have become distant. He knows because he watches them. They used to be all close when they were children. But it started to fall apart. Yes, all of them are still close but not as close as when they were children. Things changed, but it was something that had to happen, and it allowed them to be strong as they carry their country in their shoulders. But Prince Edward wishes that they could all go back to the fun time with Lucian.

Oh, who thought that his wish would actually come true.

In Aiden's room he was in the shower, cooling his heated body. This wasn't the time for him to think about Lucian's attractive body. He had his job to do and to get distracted is not something that he needs right now. Even though he tries to stop his erection by thinking of something else, it still didn't work.

"Damn it…" Aiden whispers under his breath, looking down at his fully erected member. He wonders what Lucian would think if she sees his penis. It's pretty big and long, that's for sure.

"!" He gasps and slams his head against the cold stone white tiles of the wall. "No! Stop thinking!" He repeated hit his forehead on the wall.

He can't waste his time in the shower. He needed to protect his little princess as soon as possible from those six wolf princes. But he can't go out like this. Not when he's turned on. There was only one thing to do.

He's done this a few times, but he wants to do it with Lucian someday. But before he could do it with her he needs to know if she has the same feeling as him for her. But seeing the blushes and her stuttering for the past couple of weeks, he has a hunch that she might like him back. He just need to work hard.

Aiden takes in a deep breath. "I can't believe this…" He closes his eyes and moves his right hand up towards his member. Touching the tip of it, he shudders in pleasure. "Shit."

He really needs to do this fast. He starts thinking of Lucian and her only. He remembers her sweet addictive scent of strawberry. Slowly, he starts to pump his member and the more he thinks about Lucian the faster he pumps.

He imagines Lucian kneeling down in front of him, fully naked and sucking in his penis. Out of instinct he began to move his hips. His breathing became heavy and fast. He really wanted Lucian.

"Oh god, Lucian!" Aiden bits his lower lips.

A few more pumps Aiden lets out a groan. "Ugh! Fuuuck!" His body shook as he finally releases his semen. He slowly opens his eyes. "Ha…ha…ha…"

That should do it.

Now he just needs to clean.

**~…X…~**

It's been half an hour since Aiden left Lucian with Zain. She was enjoying her tea and butter cookies that Zain made for her when the door opens and Aiden walks in, looking a bit tired. Instead of wearing his butler clothes, he was in his bodyguard clothing. Well, his butler suit and bodyguard suit are basically the same, the only thing that's different is that he wears a black vest with his butler suit.

"Thanks for looking after her, Zain." Aiden said and he made his way to Lucian. "Zain, you can leave now. I'm sure you're needed somewhere else. I can look after my little sister."

"Very well." Zain stands up from the chair he was sitting on. He was forced to sit by Lucian. "Please call me if you need anything."

"Thanks." Aiden said.

Once Zain left the room, Aiden sat next to Lucian and pulls her into his arms.

"Ah!" Lucian blinks as the arms of Aiden snakes around her body. "Aiden?"

"I'm tired." Aiden mumbles and buries his face next to her neck. He could see the top of Lucian's breast under her shirt. He needed to hide her chest before the six prince gets here. He pulls Lucian closer to him, making her sit on his lap.

"Aiden, what's wrong?" Lucian softly ask. She begun to stroke his hair. "What did you do?"

"Ran around the castle." Aiden replies. He can't tell hell that he thought of her to help his erection.

"I see. Well, you can rest. I'll stay with you."

"…" Aiden's eyes fell halfway and he suddenly kisses Lucian's neck.

"!" Lucian jumps but she didn't move away from Aiden. "…." She looks down at him. He was still kissing her neck. "A-Aiden."

After giving her neck a lick, Aiden pulls his head away and looks straight at Lucian. "The princes will be here in a few minutes. They'll be really surprise to see you."

"I-I see…" She can't think of a reason why Aiden kissed her neck, but she likes it.

"For now, let's just relax." Aiden buries his face back on Lucian's neck, inhaling her scent. Smells just like sweet strawberry. He can get use to this.

"Hm."

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Before Lucian could answer it was Aiden who spoke. "Come in." He said and he opens his eyes. He was still holding her. He needs to make sure that the princes see what he's intention is.

The door opens and Zain was the first one to walk in then the princes. But the moment their eyes landed on Aiden, they all stopped, more like froze in their spot.

Sitting on Aiden's lap was a young lady who looks exactly like their childhood friend Lucian. She was looking at them with a shy smile on her face with her arms around Aiden.

But that was only half of the reason why they were frozen on their spot. It was the look Aiden was giving them. He had his head resting on Lucian's shoulder but his eyes were locked with all the princes. They were narrow and sharp.

His eyes were very dangerous. Aiden's eyes was enough to intimidate every men in the room. Of course Lucian was not seeing the look Aiden was sending the princes.

Something tells the six princes that the person Aiden is holding very protectively in his arms is none other than their child hood friend, Lucian.

And they know the look on Aiden's face. It was like a lion protecting its mate. And hell they know just how dangerous Aiden can be when he wants to protect something that's very precious to him.

This is challenge that he was sending the six princes. They can try to take Lucian away from him, but he's not going to give up that easily without a fight.

Lucian belongs to him.

**~…X…~**


End file.
